Pillow Talk
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie talk late into the night but the topic of the conversation is different than what most couples would discuss. Find out what they talk about! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

I'd like to thank Madmads for giving me this idea!

Pillow Talk

"It's been a fun night huh Jacks?" Nick asked as he crawled into bed next to Jackie.

The couple had hosted a game night with Jackie's sister and her husband as well as one of Jackie's best friends and her husband.

Nick and Jackie's kids were staying the night at her mom and dad's house.

"Yeah that was fun, I can't believe we came all the way back to win that last game of Pictionary ." Jackie agreed.

"That was some comeback." Nick told her with a smile.

"I'm not even really that tired, too bad it's so late, I'd go out and rent a movie." Jackie said.

"Well, I'm not tired either, and since we can't rent a movie what do you say we have some fun?" He asked as he moved his eyebrows up and down.

"I like that idea, do you have protection?" She asked.

Nick's face fell.

"No, I used the last one the last time we, well, you know what."

"Than sorry hon but we aren't having that kind of fun tonight." She told him.

She too was disappointed but she wasn't going to risk getting pregnant again for one night of fun.

"What do you say we just do it anyways? You're on birth control." He reminded her.

"You've said that before." She reminded him.

"And what happened?" He asked.

"Houston happened." She said with a grin. (All of their other children were planned.)

Nick laughed.

"And aren't you glad?" He asked.

"Of course, I love Houston more than anything and I'm so grateful he's here, and I did eventually want to give Jasmine a sibling, he just came along faster than I had expected." She responded.

"How would you feel if you got pregnant again?" He asked her.

"I would be shocked but I obviously would love the baby just like I do all of our other children and I would welcome him/her with open and loving arms."

"Than what's the problem, why if you'd love a baby, why don't you want another one, and I'm not talking about right now, I think Sloan is still too little to bring in another little one, I just mean down the road."

"Honey just because I'd love our baby if one happened to come along doesn't mean I want to plan to get pregnant, if I happened to get pregnant, I know I'd be anxiously awaiting his/her arrival but as far as planning on getting pregnant, I don't want to do that, that probably doesn't make a lot of sense but that's just how I feel."

"Well then, let's just get pregnant on accident." He told her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nicholas." She said as she squinted at him.

He laughed.

"I might change my mind one day but as of right now, no more babies." She said holding firm.

"Well since you don't want to have _fun_ what would you like to do tonight?" He asked.

"Let's just talk, we haven't stayed up and just talked for a long time."

"Alright." He agreed, now that he knew she wasn't going to cave on having sex.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked him.

"Sports?" He asked with a grin.

She laughed. "Alright." She told him.

_I really do have a great wife, most women would want to discuss how to communicate better or about how to make our marriage stronger, she's just content to talk about football, God I love her._ Nick thought silently to himself.

"I am getting so excited for football to start, I think I am having withdrawals." Jackie told him.

"Me too. Hold on, I'll be right back." He told her as he got up and out of bed.

He came back a few minutes later carrying two bowls.

"The only thing that makes talking about football better is doing so while you're eating chocolate-brownie chunk ice cream." He told her with a grin as he handed her one of the bowls.

"Thanks." She told him with a smile.

"Is it good?" he asked.

"Of course it's good, it's got chunks of brownies in it, how could it be bad?" She asked with a laugh.

"True." He told her.

The couple stayed up for several hours just talking about football and basketball, and they loved doing so, joking with one another and making each other laugh, which proves they don't always need to be intimate to enjoy each others company.

The End!


End file.
